The Story of Alexander and Robert
by DesiChan16
Summary: Robert is a 21 year old college student and he goes to school with his childhood friend Naraku. Naraku is gay and has a boyfriend and his boyfriend has a brother name Alex that Naraku hates. When Robert meets Alex Robert tends to stare to much at him and gets to know Alex more. Will Robert and Alex one day be more then just friends?


_Authors Note: This contains BL/Yaoi if you dont like it then dont read 3 If you like yaoi then *thumbs up* this is my 1st time writing so I will do my best! __ᕙ__(_o 3 o_‶__)__ᕗ__. And might have some strong language xp_

_OC Characters: Robert Martinez, Alexander Culpepper (Alex for short), Naraku Krutez and Sasuke Culpepper (Alex brother)_

_Chapter 1:_

_(Roberts POV)_

_I was walking withmy friend Naraku it was lunch time at my school so we decided to leave campus to get something. "Hurry your ass up Robert im hungry!" Naraku yelled. I sigh Naraku eats like a fat ass all the time. "Dont rush be" I said texting on my phone. "My boyfriend is here to get me and he brung his stupid brother with him. God I HATE his brother" Naraku said getting kinda pissed off. "Never knew Sasuke had a brother" I said. We get to the gate and show the guard our ID to leave campus and we walk out. Naraku is to busy looking around for his body toy Sasuke. Naraku yells "there he is!" Naraku runs to sasuke calling his name. I put my phone away walking to them. "I missed you babe!" naraku hugs Sasuke. "I missed you too" Sasuke said as they hug and kiss. I stand there watching "Gross get a room" I said rolling my eyes then looks to the side seeing what looks to be Sasukes brother. They dont really look that much alike. "Hey you must be Sasukes brother" I said as he looks at me grinning. "Yeah my name is Alex" He said. "Im Robert nice to meet you". Alex shakes my hand and I just stare at him. "Hehe is there somethingon my face" He said grinning more. "N-no.." I pulling hand away. "Sorry I didnt mean to stare so much" I look away blushing alittle sayng to my self Im not gay. Then I look towards Naraku and Sasuke who are still sucking eachothers faces. "Cut that shit out damnit!" I yelled. They pull away "Your just mad because I have someone to kiss on and all you have is your hoes you sleep with" Naraku said then looks at Alex. "Why is your ugly as here? No one invited you" Naraku said sounding like a asshole. "Naraku dont talk to my brother that way" Sasuke said alittle annoyed. "Pfft what ever" Naraku said walking away. "Me and Naraku will go get something to eat you can keep my brother company" Sasuke said smirking then walks away. I look at Alex "Sorry for my stupid friend". "Sorry for my stupid brother" Alex said. I dont really know what to say around Alex, Im not good with meeting new people.. "So..uhm wanna hang? I said. Alex smiles "Sure". My first time seeing him smile so I smiled back nodding. I take Alex into the school and show him around alittle talking. He sounds like a pretty cool guy I could hang with. "Are you school Alex?" I asked eating a burger on the grass. "No I graduted" He said. "How old are you?" I asked. "21" He replied. "So am I" I said finishing my food and throw the trash somewhere. I start looking at Alex more. He has shaggy hair, Brown eyes, Brownish hair and plus he is 6 feet tall and so is his brother. Im only 5'7 so walking next to him his like walking next to a girafee. Alex turns his head noticing me staring at him again. Alex chuckles "Your staring at me again Robert". I blush alittle quickly looking away. "S-sorry!" I sigh low and the schools bell ring. "Thats your bell" Alex said standing up holding his hand out to me. I take his hand getting up "Yeah time for class" I said noticing hes holding my hand. I blush again pulling my hand away. Damnit I have been blushing the whole time ever since I met this guy. I groan low and look around for Naraku not seeing him. He must be somewhere fucking his boyfriend. Ew..just ew. "I can walk you to class Robert if you want" Alex said as I snap back to reality. "U-uhm sure" Why the hell did I studder!? Me and Alex walks to my next class which is math. God I hate math its boring and usless. We get to my class "Well..thanks for walking me Alex". I said looking at him Alex looks back at me smiling "It was no problem it was cool meeting you". I nod slowly not know what else to say as I was about to walk in class I feel someone grab my shirt. I turn around and Alex was hold my shirt. "Uh..Robert.." Alex said looking like he was nervous. "Would you wanna..you know hang tomorrow or something its the weekend b-but thats only if you want to though if you dont i understand.." I get alittle shocked thinking for a minute. He must think Im cool enough to hang around too. So why not you know? "Sure Alex we can hang" I said smiling. Alex smiles back and nods "Great see you tomorrow" He said walking away. I look at him as he walk away. I just cant tell naraku about me and Alex hanging out tomorrow or he will have a smart ass remark. I walk into class and take my seat ready for the day to end.._

_Aurthor's Note:_

_So how was it? Did you like so far? What will happen when Robert and Alex hang out :o Stay tone!_

_Chapter 2 coming soon!_


End file.
